supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
12x20 Galhos
Galhos & Fios & Tasha Banes |300px Season 12 Episódio 261 Exibição Original 04 Mai 2017 Dirigido por Richard Speight Jr. Escrito por Steve Yockey Monstro Bruxa Linha do Tempo Localização Lebanon, Kansas/Rock River, Wyoming Espisódio Anterior O Futuro Próximo Episódio Há Algo Sobre Mary Supernatural IMDb Sinopse Alicia Banes (estrela convidada Kara Royster) pede ajuda para Mary (estrela convidada Samantha Smith) depois que sua mãe, Tasha (estrela convidada Alvina August), desaparece. Sam (Jared Padalecki) atende o telefone de Mary e, junto com Dean (Jensen Ackles), sai para ajudar Alicia e seu irmão gêmeo, Max (estrela convidada Kendrick Sampson), a encontrar sua mãe, que estava caçando uma bruxa poderosa. Enquanto isso, Mary começa a ter algumas dúvidas sobre os Homens de Letras Britânicos. Personagens : Principais *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester : Menores *Mary Winchester *Sr. Ketch *Lady Antonia Bevell *Alicia Banes *Max Banes *Tasha Banes *Andy *Rick Walsh *Senhorita Beverly Músicas *"A Real One" (Instrumental) by Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy and Dumi Maraire *"In Peaceful Dreams" by Seasick Steve Curiosidades *O episódio foi assistido por 1,51 milhões de espectadores e tem uma classificação de 0,5. *Este é o segundo episódio da temporada 12 que Richard Speight Jr. dirigido. O primeiro foi Stuck in the Middle (com você) . Isso faz dele o primeiro membro do elenco para dirigir vários episódios na primeira temporada. *No geral, este é o seu terceiro episódio para dirigir. Just My Imagination e Stuck in the Middle (com você) foram os dois primeiros. *Esta é a segunda vez Steve Yockey escreveu um episódio que contou com Max Banes , Alicia Banes e Mary Winchester . *Sam 'linha de s ' sua mãe está em uma viagem de caça e não tem sido a casa por uma semana', é uma referência para Dean ' linha de s na Pilot : "Papai está em uma viagem de caça e ele não foi para casa em um poucos dias." *Sam revelou que Jody pôr APB sobre Castiel e Kelly por 3 estados. *A pintura visto dentro da montanha Slumber Boarding House, na verdade é o mesmo lugar Castiel pediu a Deus orientação 's no episódio temporada 6, O Homem Que Queria Ser Rei . *Esta é a primeira vez que o latão Enochian Knuckles foi usado em um humano . *As idades, local de nascimento e residente atual de Garth Fitzgerald IV , Claire Novak e Eileen Leahy são revelados através dos homens britânicos de cartas de banco de dados. *Tanto Claire e residente atual de Eileen está listado como "Em trânsito". Garth é listado como "Grantsburg, Wisconsin". *Este episódio revela que é possível para as bruxas que obtiverem a sua magia através de acordos de demônio para escapar condenação dando seus poderes mágicos para outra bruxa. *Embora ainda seja estranho que a bruxa mutuário esperava não ir para o inferno de qualquer maneira, uma vez que as ofertas não são a única maneira de condenar a alma. *Na cena em que Dean está falando com Alicia , Max e o falso Tasha , ele é visto usando a mesma camisa pólo vermelha que usava na temporada episódio 10, Inside Man . *É desconhecida a forma como os Winchesters e os Banes gêmeos conhecer a classificação de bruxas como os mutuários e naturais (e presumivelmente estudantes, também) como Rowena estabelece que esta nomenclatura foi dada pelo Grande Coven . *É desconhecido o quão bem o corpo de Mick está sendo preservado, ou por que foi mantido por tanto tempo. Mary foi capaz de identificar o ferimento de arma de fogo que matou Mick e reconhecer o cadáver em cima de vista. *É implícito que nascer de uma bruxa natural não fazer qualquer um, necessariamente, um, como Max era uma bruxa natural e Alicia não. No entanto, isso pode ser devido ao pai . Vídeo Promo thumb|center|335 px Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Season 12